clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fat
Fat is a bad condition of life in Club Penguin and the rest of the Antarctica. It is not populated much in the UnitedTerra in 1890 with just 10% of the whole place. But UnitedTerra has 75% of the whole place in 2012. Poor UnitedTerra It is not contagious, but is actually a lifestyle choice. Watch your weight, children! Symptoms There are four stages. * Phase I: The victim starts an obsession of McDoodle's Big Pack burger (:O), Burger Khan's Popper, and lots of other fast food junk burgers. Also they grow an "I love McDoodle's" shirt on their belly. * Phase II: The victim starts getting fatter and fatter every second and begins selling everything that he/she owns, just to buy burgers. They sometimes watch Ninjinian's health videos, but hardly ever.They could sometimes go on Food Rampages in which they eat anything that is food. * Phase III: The weirdest phase. The victim creates a new igloo out of burgers. His/Her furniture is made of burgers and his floor is made of really fattening marshmallows. The victim now creates Burger Shakes which he/she drinks for every meal. He/She eats nothing but junk food. The victim now watches Ninjinian's health videos regularly.They sometimes begin to see things,at times stuff looks like food. * Phase IV: The victim becomes unbelievably obese and now cannot move any muscle because he/she has become fat. The victim can only roll over or belly-slide to move and has over thirty-five chins. They now start loose interest in the videos. * Rare Phase V111: 'The victim CAN still be alive if hit with a forever living potion(note if this potion is reversed,the victim automaticly dies)They'll wanna hire servants to feed them and will for ever get fatter till they could form a planet. * '''SUPER Rare Optional Phase:'If the victim gets fat due to eating only 1 food,they will see EVERYTHING as the same food they got fat from,everything will taste like that too.Food rampages will happen 1/2 of their day now. * '''Optional Phase: If the disease is not cured by the day after the start of Phase IV, the victim can/will die due to the obesity of itself. Ninjinian's videos can't help them now. Poor penguin. * Revival Optional Phase: 'This phase was found in the Mcdonalds City Intisture of Health and Fitness, after the penguin dies, the body of the penguin slowly loses fat. The Penguin will be good as new and will not suffer from Fat again. He will also follow Ninjinian's videos, like if he/she was fat again. Plan A plan to lose fat is currently being come up by Explorer (who, FYI, is a biology expert) and company. Happyface is helping out and funding the experiment. It is believed that Mathster is helping out. *The cure is based on attempting to speed up the breakdown and digestion of fatty acids. Unfortunately, most test subjects started vomiting (similar to regurgitating, though it is involuntary) all over the floor. This is the first ever recording of penguins throwing up in history. **The only problem is that Explorer is continuously scaring his co-workers by converting the simple, 4-step process of beta-oxidation into a "ghost story". So far, he has managed to scare 200 nerds off the workforce. *On December 19, 2008, the cure was close to completion, but a very angry Mabel messed it up by putting fur in it. The test subjects who took the batch started turned into puffles. *On December 20, a successful cure was mixed up by creating an enzyme that catalyzed the process of beta-oxidation (which is what breaks down fatty acids, for all you noobs out there). The penguin infected will gradually, over a period of a week, return to its normal size. *However, the obvious plan: excersise. The plan shown next to us has been the cure all along and gyms are opening up to help people work the Fat out off their systems. The only drawback is that this plan is very slow and takes months to effectively work. *Nerd Sickness is an ''instant remedy for Fat, since part of the nerd stereotype is not being fat. * However, exercise would be the best way to cure yourself, because the cure is very expensive. Ninjinian's health videos on PengTube has helped hundreds of Fat penguins and have cured them swiftly, and are recommended by experts. *Soon after the cure failed,Ice Flower was discovered.It can cure people of both,Fat and Nerd Sickness.They have to be plucked from ice. Explorer's "Horror" Story Imported from old revision of the Explorer page. ---- Don't even try to understand it. It's advanced biochemistry, and we're not sure if Explorer understands it himself. ---- * (At Dorkugal, while teaching all the nerds how to cure Fat and about beta-oxidation) Explorer: (in Nerd Mode) And so the little acyl-CoA heard a scratch, scratch, at the membrane of the mitochondrion. And so, when he opened the ionic channel-- (one of the nerds screams, "MAMA!!" and ducks under the conference table) Explorer: (continuing) ...he saw not one, not two, not three, and NOT 3.14159265-- (all the nerds gasp loudly) Explorer: (continuing) ... but ''FOUR'' large enzymes!!! (two nerds scream, "AAAAH!!!" and run under the conference table) Explorer: (continuing) So, this, this, motley, ragged bunch of enzymes, well... they meant business. So, do you know what they did? (all the nerds shake their heads rapidly) Explorer: Well... (grins evily) ... the first one—called acyl CoA dehydrogenase—brought his little minion out, a little mean molecule called FAD. Well... guess what the two terrible duo did to the innocent carboxcylic acid? (all the nerds whimper) Explorer: (laughing evily) They... '''OXIDIZED HIM!!!! (three nerds scream, "SAVE US!!!!" and duck under the conference table) Explorer: So, the FAD—that rude little mugger, much like Mabel --well, he shuttled the stolen electrons off to who knows where. And then, another enzyme—called enoyl CoA hydratase—came up and brought out his little minion. And do you know who it was? (all the nerds shake their heads rapidly) Explorer: (yelling maniacally) DHMO!!!! (Four nerds yell and run under the conference table. Explorer continues with his "scary" beta-oxidation tale, until he reaches the very last part:) Explorer: And finally, the last enzyme came up and brought out a molecule of COENZYME A!!! And do you know what they did to the fatty acid? (the remaining nerd shakes his head rapidly) Explorer: (ominously) They... THIOLYZED HIM INTO BITS OF ACETYL COA!!! (the nerd screams and runs out of the conference room) Explorer: (preening his feathers) Pity they all ran out. I was about to tell them how the bits and pieces of the poor carboxcylic acid got sent into the Krebs Cycle. Trivia * If you are suffering from Fat, in your inventory one of the pins you will have is a blob that says "Fat". Your other pins are deleted and you must wear the Fat pin, unless you get the cure for it. * Ninjinian uploads videos on PengTube on how to prevent & decreasing your fat. * You can get Fat by eating junk food and all sorts of unhealthy foods. * You can also get fat by eating the Fat Weed. * Weirdal6 died because of this disease. * *He never revived and will never revive. * Chill57181 almost died because of this disease but he got Nerd Sickness during phase IV. * Root Cola can not make you fat. * Lobelia Sackville is secretly fat but denies it. * Tropical Adelie Penguins, Fiordland Penguins, and some Emperor Penguins are immune to fat. This is one of the main reasons why Slendar doesn't get this disease whenever he eats something at McDoodle's. * Swiss Ninja says that the only way to cure fat is to eat healthy, exercise daily, and sleep well. However, critics say this process is too simple to work, but it's still unsure. *Flywish is immune to Fat and besides if he gets it he burns it quickly. *Fatyo is the fattest penguin ever,his picture is often used as warnings to kids. *Mr Cow2 never gets fat but he illegally stole a fat pin just for his collection. *FF chips make anyone fat but because they were only shown to everyone last year so anyone who gets fat by eating those chips blame it on anything else. Lily8763 starting on 5/1/14 will start going to every major city in every country around the world to tell penguins around the world about the danger of the chips. *There's a planet called Fat Planet,in only 3 weeks after it was found 3/4 of penguins with the Fat sickness went to the fat planet. *All penguins who go the the Fat Planet who aren't fat who come back return fat,weirdish. *Puffles can get the fat sickness as well,theres a kind of puffle called the Fat Puffle which is born fat *Penguins with an EXTREMELY rare blood type and a healthy life, like Madeline can't get the sickness or never got near a penguin with it. Category:Items Category:Diseases